Es el adiós
by Kaili97
Summary: Es momento de saber qué podría estar pasando por la mente del patinador japonés.


**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto**

 **Escaso spoiler del capítulo 11.**

 **Nota: En serio agradezco a aquellas que han dejado reviews en _Petición de un borracho,_ quiero que sepan si hay algún error en lo que escribo, sus consejos o correcciones son muy bien recibidos, como uno que por ahí llegó diciendo que la pedida de foto de Victor a Yuri fue antes del Banquete, he quitado esa parte del one-shot, ¡Muchas Gracias! aunque no se puede contestar los reviews que llegan de quienes no están registrados en fanfiction aquí te agradezco. **

**Aclaro, de nuevo, si hay algún error, por favor díganmelo, yo mejoro gracias a sus opiniones.**

 **PD: Esto salió gracias al cap 11 y es posible que no todos concuerden con mi humilde opinión sobre este capítulo y que he plasmado aquí.**

 **ES EL** **ADIÓS**

* * *

Desde que era pequeño nunca fui alguien muy sociable, no tenía confianza en mí, pero el ballet fue una salida que logré encontrar, me sentía tan relajado y libre cada que bailaba, luego vino algo todavía más emocionante, un mundo que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, la gente a mi alrededor me decía: _'Tienes talento, chico',_ y yo realmente lo creía, _'Yo puedo hacerlo'_ me decía cada que me adentraba a la pista de patinaje del Hasetsu Castle, pero conforme fui sumergiéndome en el mundo del patinaje artístico me dí cuenta de que no basta sólo tener talento, debes creer que lo tienes, la falta de confianza puede hacer estragos en ti al momento de realizar un programa, lo sé.

Quería ser el mejor, porque el mejor en el Figure Skating era un hermoso ser, alguien maravilloso, Victor Nikiforov parecía flotar en el hielo, era increíble verlo realizar programas tan elaborados, cargados de sentimientos y complejidad, no podías apartar tu mirada cada que él aparecía en escena, él amaba estar en la pista, era obvio, lo podías ver en su mirada y por eso y más, yo lo admiraba, al igual que lo hago hoy en día.

Yo quería ser como él: seguro, talentoso, un genio, pero no todos nacen con una estrella como él. Cuando menos pensé ya me encontraba imitándolo, creía que tal vez comprendería qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza al patinar si yo hacía eso, aunque esa mentalidad se perdió en alguna parte del camino. Imaginaba que algún día podría compartir la pista de patinaje con la persona que más idolatraba, era un sueño maravilloso, pero un sueño al final de cuentas.

Comencé a pensar que quizá podría ser el mejor a mi manera; mi familia, mis amigos, todos me apoyaban plenamente, pero era incapaz de verlo con claridad; era débil en muchos aspectos y era imperdonable, para mí, mostrarle a alguien esa debilidad, así que en mi cabeza siempre persistía la idea de que esto era algo que tenía que enfrentar solo.

Pronto me cerré a todo lo que no fuera el patinaje, si quería ser el mejor, primero tenía que practicar, les demostraría a todos que yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, el reconocimiento, las elevadas expectativas y lo que eso conllevaba fueron haciendo mella en mí hasta que llegue al Grand Prix Final.

No pude soportar perder la competencia, era la primera ocasión en que vería a Victor en vivo, en la misma pista, más aun, el sentimiento de derrota y decepción pudo más conmigo. ¿Qué le diría ahora a todos aquellos que me apoyaban? ¡Era obvio que no había dado lo mejor de mí! Estaba seguro que incluso Victor sintió lástima por mi patética interpretación.

Un año pasó rápidamente, perdí las últimas competencias de la temporada (para variar), me gradué después de separarme de mi entrenador y volví a Hasetsu a ayudar a mis padres con el negocio familiar al ver que era incierto lo que me depararía el futuro. Volver a donde empezó todo y tal vez regresando al principio pudiera ver qué fue lo que hice mal.

El último año después del GPF me di cuenta de que es inútil y un completo desperdicio de tiempo el estar deprimido, es verdad que perder es parte de la vida y, especialmente, en la de un competidor, así que rebobiné y volví a la época en la que Yuko y yo solíamos imitar a nuestro gran ídolo: Victor.

¿Quién habría imaginado que eso sería precisamente lo que me llevaría a tan grandes experiencias? Tal vez debería agradecer a Axel, Lutz y Loop el haber subido el vídeo a Internet.

Lo que vino después de eso fue aún más loco, pero por fin pude expresarme y obtuve la confianza que me hizo falta en los últimos años, aprendí cosas que en mis 23 años de vida nunca pude, conocí el amor, que la envidia sólo es para quien no se esfuerza, comprendí lo que por muchos años decidí ignorar, crecí como persona y fue todo gracias a la misma persona por la que amo el patinaje.

Ahora estoy a un día de ver lo que será de mí, no puedo retener a Victor por más tiempo a mi lado, no es justo. Lo observé durante el programa corto y pude verlo, ¡ahí estaba ! ese brillo estaba ahí y ansiaba ser visto, ansiaba volver al hielo y arrasar con ello. Victor no estaba hecho para ser entrenador, pese a que en su escaso tiempo en ello no lo hizo nada mal, él pertenecía al hielo.

Sé que le pedí que fuera mío hasta que llegara el momento que me retirara, pero es momento de acabar con esto.

Estos 8 meses han sido maravillosos, el tenerlo como entrenador fue fantástico y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por ello.

Ahora se lo he dicho, que debemos terminar con todo esto, es tiempo de que el gran Victor Nikiforov vuelva a las pistas de patinaje y los deslumbre, sin embargo, su respuesta fue: _"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿acaso te vas a retirar?!"_ Expliqué mis motivos, más aun, él desaprueba mi decisión y eso me hace feliz, pero me haría aún más feliz verlo de nuevo liderando el podio del próximo Grand Prix Final, por ahora, me enfocaré en demostrarle a todos que todo el esfuerzo que Victor ha puesto en mí no ha sido en vano.

* * *

 _He de admitir que soy Fujoshi de todo corazón y he notado que cuando escribo de YOI nunca doy un enfoque romántico, quiero saber si querrían algo de OtabekxYurio o de alguna otra ship de la serie._

 _Agradezco que lean y que dejen sus reviews._


End file.
